vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Family Tree
The Family tree STARTED normal. Barely anyone on it. But as of Nagzz21's video confirming him and Ryan were related by blood, it slowly started to snowball out of control. To make matters worse, Andis's spouse, Magic Kappa, was introduced to Nagzz and his group. Magic tied the Youtube Group, Team Five, the VRChat Minutemen and several Lone Wolves. At the time the families merged, Magic was adopted by Kiwo, LeyLey and Tess. Tess at the time was in Chipz harem, and to complicate things further, Monika (Kara Corvus) was part of his harem as well, but also had her OWN harem of 15 waifus. Chipz also had NinjaKikio, who had her own harem of ''Pretty Bois. ''Ikrium, when he was part of the family tree, added further confusion, adopting over 15 children. A rogue figure, KaylaCat was also adopted by MULTIPLE people, over 30 of them being part of the family tree. Several people have tried to link the families, spanning from VRPill to Andis to Zeon, a literal mishmash of every part of the community, that Lamango, the wiki editor, made a list of people who were confirmed not part of it. It was easier. Ikrium, Kuri and XerTmet cut all ties to the family tree, but Ikrium married back into it temporarily when they married Egg. More confusion was added, when Oathmeal, already part of the Lanfear Lineage, adopted LilBagel. She at the time, had no idea that LilBagel was actually Nagzz21's mother/father?. To add even more fuel to the fire, Roflgator claims to be related to KimplE, though KimplE herself claims to have no siblings, and that Roflgator is just playing the race card. Mystical Cyan adds more fuel, running around and relating to everyone. He's too damn loveable. Holy Moly Magic Kappa, in a lapse of insanity, mapped out an entire web of the family tree, and it took up a good 50 percent of the Presentation Room. Magic couldn't even remember half the people that were part of it. After wards, Magic claimed he had more brain damage. The Purge As the tree has spanded into over 347 people, it has collapsed under it's own weight. We had to cut the tree down, so we're starting a new one. It's safer this way, so Lanfear's not distantly related to Joey or Chipz. It really makes things less awkward. Cemented families So far the only a few family lines that have been confirmed. These two lines are the basis for most of the family tree. Lanfear Lineage: * Lanfear: The Elder sister, though not known if by minutes or by days or years. * Oathmeal: The younger sister, again, not known if by minutes, days, or years. * No one knows who Lanfear and Oathmeal's parents are. Mad, Andis, and Egg, were either adopted by Lanfear and Nagzz21 or hatched, in Egg's case. At some point, Lanfear, Joey and MaTSix's DNA were taken (possibly by Ozy), and created Summit. The Kittybots * Kimple's Father: A massive entity sitting outside of Time and Space, who watches over all of VRChat. * Kimple's Mother: Another entity sitting in the void, she rarely talks. * KimplE: The single daughter of the duo. The Zen Family * PunishedYang: Said to be the founding member of this family. * Shiro: Seen as the 'mother' of the group, daughter to Yang * Zentreya: Shiro's first born child. * Medusa: Born mere seconds after Zentreya * Altreya: Born years after the first two. * Kirbynite: Is the youngest of the four siblings. * Saranavii: Zentreya's only biological child. Trivia * Despite being Rainbows, Andis, Magic Kappa, Ainen, and Naddition aren't all related and it's racism if you think otherwise. Andis, Naddition and Magic claim they're from the Ghettos of Rainbow Land, while Ainen is from the Inner City. * Similarly, the Shai Sisters, despite sharing a species name ''Sound Boards ''they aren't related and openly date each other. * Zentreya has said that she was not actually blood related to Ashunera and Nimewe, but she cares very deeply for the two of them. * We are all children under the watchful eye of Father VRPill. * The official pruning was the actually MAKE PEOPLE'S BRAIN STOP HURTING. * Never talk about the Tree! * Despite three prunings, the tree has gotten out of control again. Category:Cleanup Category:Information